The host cell has been generally considered a passive bystander in the infectious process. Recent developments[unreadable] however point to the fact that there is a dynamic interaction between infectious agents and the host[unreadable] cell, influencing each others physiological responses. Indeed, it has been now demonstrated that some nonviral[unreadable] infectious disease agents modulate biological host cell processes such as apoptosis and may even[unreadable] contribute to malignant transformation of the host cell. Interestingly, number of sexual contacts and inflammation[unreadable] have been identified as contributing factor in cervical and prostate cancers.Cervical cancer is the[unreadable] most common gynecological malignancy and the second leading cause of death in women worldwide. In[unreadable] men, prostate cancer is the most common diagnosed cancer and second leading cause of death in the USA.[unreadable] Minority population bear an disproportinate burden of these cancers. Furthermore, the etiology of both[unreadable] cancers have not been completely iluminated and epidemological studies suggest that STI such T. vaginalis[unreadable] may be co-factors in these malignancies. Our goal is to unravel the molecular basis of the association of[unreadable] cervical and prostate cancers and trichomonosis.The hypothesis to be tested is that chronic infection of the[unreadable] prostate and cervical epithelium by trichomonad parasites initiates, augments, and/or maintains the type of[unreadable] biological alterations that promotes the development and progression of cervical/prostate cancer. The longterm[unreadable] objective of this work is to demonstrate that trichomonad prostatitis and cervicitis in which trichomonads[unreadable] alter the host environment contributes to neoplasia. To accomplish this goal and test the hypothesis five[unreadable] specific aims are proposed that examine the molecular alteration in the physiology and gene expression[unreadable] patterns of host cells due to the intimate contact with tricdhomonads. It is anticipated that ourfindings will[unreadable] provide a new direction for screening and treatment of this STD, which will decrease the incidence of cancer[unreadable] among our citizens.